A Prime Turned
Plot Part 1: The Autobot Army In the middle of the Space Bridge Nexus, tons of other universe’s Autobots arrive, leaving they’re areas to fight a grand War. As more join, G1 Bumblebee arrives, and from the Shattered Glass universe, Starscream and Megatron arrive. As More Autobots come, the Unicron Optimuses talk with each other, the RID Optimus talks with the G1 Optimus, and the Movie Optimus stands with his team to talk about plans to take down Decepticon Ships. However, the Axiom Nexus Senate is forced to enter and take the entire planet under lockdown. Thousands of ships leave and surround the planet, where they arrest Optimus Prime (animated) and the other Optimuses. In the Senate’s Private Battleship, Optimus Prime and his other versions stand before the Senate. The Optimus Prime of that universe asks what in Vector Sigma is going on. Optimus says how this universe’s Megatron began to prepare an army and heal himself. Once that was finished, he started to get Megatrons from other universes and absorbed them to become Galvatron. There was a huge battle with the army and Autobots. Also, Bumblebee and Sari traveled to a Shattered Glass universe, and he traveled to another universe and battled the Beast Wars to save his love. Megatron says this is unacceptable. Multiple universal travelling, huge sources of energy, and battles that affect other universes is result for a universe doomsday effect. Optimus says that is out of line, and suddenly, the Matrix’s of the Optimus’s combine to form a huge Allspark, before it returns into the Animated form and goes into Animated Optimus’s body. Optimus sees that it is happening. Rhinox arrives and tells of a prophecy that one day, 6 universes would join together to defeat a great evil. Megatron protests, since they’re Allspark have blown up, twice, its energy used more times than could be counted. Also, multiple transwarp energies to the Max, Dark Influences and contacts, ripples in space and time from the Siege of Kaon, damage to the multiverse, and even more wrongs. Optimus asks the others to reveal who’s done this. Animated Optimus reveals Starscream, Megatron, Sari, who was a kid, and Sentinel Prime. The Senate discuss how since they’re Sentinel became evil, maybe this one is. As they send the Optimuses to prison, and discuss this, Beast Prime arrives and tells them that he is one of the 1st transformers, and its time that they leave. At first, Megatron is suspicious, but his powers show he is who he is. They set them free, and as Beast leaves, The Axiom Nexus Optimus joins up with the others. As they look out into space, Optimus declares this, the Autobot Army. Part 2: Galvatron Returns Sideways returns to Kaon, on the moon, and after nearly shot by Shockwave arrives at his lab. There, 5 Energon Cubes, a Diagnostic Drone, Spark Chamber, Galvatron’s sword, a 2 by 4 armor smasher, a bunch of armor, and Scalpel. They take a long time, fixing tiny parts, taking Energon Cubes to replace the spark, and fix him. He comes back to life, is caught up with his new army, and then, he plans to head to Cybertron, remembering that Sentinel had hatred last time, hatred of that of a Decepticon. Part 3: Optimus and Sentinel Optimus walks into Sentinel’s room. As he asks what’s happening, Sentinel says not so good, voice off, control damaged, and sad. Optimus tells him his actions have caused a lot of issues. As he lists what he’s actions, also telling him that was the worst thing he’s ever done. Even after killing protoforms, causing Optimus to get all the blame when he wanted to go to the planet, then, almost destroying Cybertron, makes him not worthy of being Magnus. He tells him his actions have killed thousands across the universe, and almost caused more. After a speech on why Sentinel is bad, Sentinel asks for forgiveness. Hearing something good for the 1st time in his life from his rival, he accepts, and says sorry for all that’s happened. He reveals Elita-1 is back, and alive. This brings similes to both, and they begin to actually talk. They mention the Battle at Mount Deathseas on Zone. Ratchet arrives with Arcee, on a date heading to the Observatory. As they head there, they decide to visit Ultra Magnus. As they arrive, they see Alpha Trion. He knocks them out, but Autotroopers arrive. He then takes them out, causing a lot of noise. Optimus hears this, and has to leave. He goes and sees Alpha Trion. Finally, he disappears. Optimus tells them to take Ratchet and Arcee to a room, and find Alpha Trion. Part 4: Memories Sentinel lies in his bed, looking at Elita’s photo, and remembers his past. ''Sentinel 1st memories are arriving out of the Allspark, entering the protoform. He sees another spark come from the Allspark, and enter the Protoform. This forms what would become Optimus. They arrive into Outer Cybertron, where an two men greet them. Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus. Alpha warms up to Optimus, and Ultra to Sentinel. Thought, Ultra sees him also warming up to Optimus. That makes Sentinel feel not needed. '' ''At Autobot Boot Camp, he, Optimus, and 4 others arrive. Kup Minor names them, naming one bot Optimus, one bot Sentinel, and the last one, Elita-1. Optimus and Sentinel meet her, and greet each other. Sentinel thinks how she looks good. They played cards, fought play battles, and watched films from the Great War. Optimus and Elita-1 got close together, and Sentinel started becoming the 3rd wheel. '' ''It was soon that Elita-1 at 1st started being with Sentinel, and he was happy. Optimus took his role as the cautions one, Elita- 1 the smart and interested one, and Sentinel the Rash one. They passed thru Autobot camp. Alpha Trion takes Optimus; Elita is taken by her friends, and sadly, Sentinel. He begins to wonder what it was like in the Days of the Great War. He visits Ultra Magnus, who is working on reports. Ultra Magnus tells him stories of how Megatron killed, and how Ultra saved. It is here that he decides to become Magnus one day. '' ''During a Training Mission, Starscream was attacking Sentinel, and even though the bot was strong, he was worried about Elita-1. Starscream saw this, and attacked Elita-1. Sentinel jumped in front of her, and took the blast. He teleported to the viewing station, where the other losers where. Ultra told him that was what heroes did. However, Elita-1 teleported, and as they watched, saw Optimus become the last bot, and saw how he battled against Megatron. Optimus “ died “ but was given good grades by Ultra Magnus. This began to make Sentinel mad. '' ''Then, it shows the time Elita became Blackarachina. He loved Elita, but she started to show signs of loving Optimus. As he was battling spiders, he blew them up, and after fighting Optimus and almost killing him, an Elite Guard ship arrives. Sentinel is healed, and tells them that the spiders hurt Optimus to the point of almost death. '' ''He then hates Optimus. He remembers past episodes, special missions, and the Siege of Kaon. '' Coming out of his memories, he hears reports of something huge coming to Cybertron. Sentinel takes matters (again) into his own hands, and gets up, and leaves. He arrives outside, where he sees an Armada. Part 5: Armada VS. Cybertron (Galvatron’s Armada vs. Cybertron itself) Sentinel arrives and sees the armada. It has about 8 ships, and 200 Decepticons. They start to fight, Iacon is placed on Alert. Fortress Maximus is unleashed, as well as the 3 Omega Supremes. Alpha Trion sees this armada beginning and Vector Prime says, “This is it. The Time When Sentinel will make the choice.” Beast Prime, Nexus Prime, and Vector Prime decide to observe, and Alpha Trion decides to go to Sentinel, for one last word. He flies and fights some Decepticons. Optimus goes and battles with Bumblebee and Elita – 1. Sentinel battles some with his new weapons, and they are losing. The Tower of Pion is set on fire. The Supremes and the High Council go and attack the ships. 3 go down, but Alpha Trion arrives and greets Galvatron. He tries to make Galvatron stop. Galvatron response by shooting Alpha. Alpha unleashes a powerful beam that catches the eye of everyone. Alpha teleports straight to Sentinel. As he’s battling, he is pulled away. Sentinel is surprised, since Alpha Trion has been missing for a long time. Alpha tells him a story. ''Long ago…. A transformer by the name Albus Prime ruled a planet called Paradon. But, his brother was jealous. The Enemy of Albus saw that the brother hated Albus. So, the enemy turned the brother against Albus and killed him. But once he was dead, the Enemy killed the brother. So, the enemy would rule the planet until his rule was so harse, the planet itself was destroyed. '' Alpha Trion says Paradon is like Cybertron. Albus is like Optimus. The Enemy is Gavlatron. The Brother is him. “ Don’t make the same mistake as in the one in the story. You’ll only suffur later on. Please Sentinel, you’ve secretly been a favorite a mine. I believe you still have what it takes to be Magnus. Change your act, be nicer, and see to be forgiven. Goodbye.” Alpha Trion leaves as More of Iacon is blew up. Sentinel arrives at the Hall of Records as many Autobots attack each part. Swindle reveals he’s back, along with his brothers, Blast Off, Brawl, Onslaught, and Vortex. They attack Sentinel and after backup arrives with the Dinobots, something happens. The 5 combine into another titan, named Bruticus Maximus. Devastator joins them and Sentinel gets backup. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and the Supremes. They fight each other, battling really strong. Bruticus battles Sentinel who stabs him in the eye. They break a wall and while the titan fights away, Sentinel turns around… and sees Galvatron. Part 6: A Prime Turned Galvatron greets him, and Sentinel is prepared to fight when he says he only wants to talk. Optimus and Elita-1 are fighting against Bludgeon, with his swords. They are challenged with many more. In the battle, Optimus says he needs to say something. Galvatron tells him he’s not worthy of being an Autobot. He would be a great deception. At first Sentinel says no, but then, Galv. Points to Optimus and Elita – 1. Sentinel then realizes the truth that he didn’t believe… the two is in love. He screams at the sky, as Galvatron slams him to the ground. The Other Optimuses join together and they take on the Armada. Many retreat, but Team Charr, Galvatron, Bruticus Maximus, Devastator, and a few others remain. They start to search for them. Galvatron’s taunts hurt him. He is kicked, and damaged. He says, “You’re weak, useless and pathetic. “ “Are you going to be the Pet of Optimus, or the Master?” As Galvatron is about to hit him, Sentinel blocks it. In fury, he sends it thru Galvatron. He punches, kicks, cuts, stabs, and shoots at the Decepticon, sending him thru walls, damaging his armor, and nearly crushing his spark. As Galvatron tells him to finish it, Sentinel sends Galvatron’s sword, to the ground. He lifts him up, and declares he will be the Master of Optimus, not the pet. Galvatron gives one mission… kill Ultra Magnus. Part 7: Ultra Magnus dies In the Peace time, the Decepticons have left and the Autobots are recovering. The Optimuses group up and decide on what to do from there. Bumblebee and the Earth Team are Recovering, when Sari and her dad help them. Fortress Maximus has taken a beating, along with the Tower of Pion, the Hall of Records, and the Decagon. The Supremes have also taken a beating with Devastator and Brucitus Maximus. Galvatron is waiting on a ship, where the Dark Ruler is waiting. When a Deception asks why they did the Armada. He says he has his reasons. Bumblebee is telling them a story about how Sentinel kicked butt when Optimus is worried. They head to the Hall of Records where they find pieces of Sentinel. Trying to figure out where he’s going, the path makes Optimus suspect…. He’s heading to Ultra Magnus in the Cybertron Central Infirmary at the edge of Iacon. They transform and head straight for there. They are heading straight for there, when they find Decepticon Assassins. They fight them until they are dead. Optimus knows something is wrong. They keep moving on. Sentinel arrives and greets a guard. The guard is killed after Sentinel tells him he’s not an Autobot. An alarm is set, and he kills more guards. He takes a card and arrives in Ultra’s room. Ultra tells him of how he’s loved the two of them equally. How after Optimus scored on that test, Alpha Trion told him things. Optimus would become a hero, and would be famous and get glory. Sentinel would suffer and be jealous. But Sentinel was given a gift, not a curse. He could change the world and bring peace and justice. Each transformer can have two destinies. The Good one and the Evil One. If Sentinel did well, he could rule Cybertron with Optimus. If he didn’t, the world would collapse. He asks Sentinel to make the right choice. Sentinel says goodbye, and then Optimus arrives and screams …. “NOOOOO!” Sentinel kills Ultra Magnus. Optimus’s fury is unleashed. They slam the walls, fight each other. They punch each other, and the Matrix begins to act. Galvatron is revealed to have a spore on him that releases a dark gas. The Two combine, and form the remains of the new Decepticon, Sentinel Prime. Galvatron teleports and they disappear. Optimus destroys the room, and cries on Ultra Magnus…. Whose spark flies to the Well of Allsparks. Part 8: Mourn Ending: At the Well of Allsparks, Alpha Trion meets Vector Prime, whose healed, Nexus Prime, and Beast Prime. Alpha Trion looks at the Well, seeing the portal to the Afterlife and the path to the core. He mourns for Sentinel has turned to the darkness, as foreseen. He knows Prowl has done his best to protect Optimus and guide him. But now, everything is falling apart. They detect the 5th one, one named Solus Prime. In another universe, full of shadows, a flame rises and a voice is heard. ''“ I Awaken. “ '' Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100